


Feathers of a Fallen Angel

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Featherplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, because she asked me for wing smut and she digs canon that's why, cas and april is mentioned, dean and porn star is mentioned, dean/cas - Freeform, feels though too, ish, porn happens, sort of, why does cas have wings?, wing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is angry and he's got wings that Dean can see and touch - even though they don't really work for flying now. The two of them fight about what made Cas so mad - until Dean decides he doesn't want to fight anymore. Then they find something much better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of a Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/gifts), [SuchFun_AreWe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/gifts).



> I promised mahbbys I'd writer her some porn today. Then SuchFun_AreWe asked for wing smut. I decided to combine the two. Some past sexual encounters are mentioned that some people don't like.

Dean unconsciously buries his fingers in the cool black feathers as Cas looms over him. He doesn’t know why he can suddenly see Cas’ wings, especially since he thought Cas had lost them. He only knows Cas is pissed and the angel looks like he’s about to beat him down. Dean is afraid in a way he normally isn’t, but this is _Cas._ Dean’s not even 100% sure what he’s done wrong, but he knows it’s gotta be big.

“Let go,” comes the harsh growl in that oil and gravel voice.

“Huh?” Dean has no idea what he means. Of all the things he’d been expecting Cas to say, that wasn’t it.

“Let. Go. Of my. _Wings,_ ” Cas hisses out.

“Oh. Sorry, Cas. I didn’t - sorry.”

Dean reluctantly untangles his fingers from the comforting feathers. He didn’t even realize how much they were helping until he was forced to let go.

“Cas, look, whatever I did.”

“Stop talking, Dean. How could you? Are you really that stupid?”

“The mark? Look, Cas, I told you - “

“No, Dean,” Cas ground out between his teeth. “Not the mark.”

Dean had no choice but to watch his mouth as he formed the words. Those fat pink lips wrinkling and puffing out slightly. Then the bastard licked his lips and suddenly Dean was in a very uncomfortable state. Being pressed up against a wall was bad enough, but that lip licking, right in his face? That was too much.

“What did I do, Cas?” It was more like a whispered plea than the manly question he’d intended, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Cas mostly saw through his posturing, anyway.

“Sam tells me you ruined the virginity pledge of a porn star for your amusement. _How could you, Dean?_ ”

Dean’s blood went to ice at the way the angel’s voice sounded. He’d never heard him this angry, this upset. Virginity was apparently really important to the guy. Of course, if he’d kept his own, maybe Dean wouldn’t have felt the need to...no, he couldn’t think about that.

“What’s it to you, Cas? Not like she was gonna keep the stupid vow, anyway. Why should she?”

“You think I care about her... _fucking_ vow?” Cas asked, his pause before he swore only giving it more gravity.

Dean felt a flicker of something like hope. Was this...jealousy? He had to know. Had to force himself to ask. “Then what _do_ you care about, Cas? Why are you so angry right now?”

Cas looked momentarily stunned, as if he hadn’t quite expected Dean to question his anger that closely. Or maybe he hadn’t meant to confess that he didn’t care about her vow of chastity. He pulled back suddenly, unable to meet Dean’s eyes.

“No, Cas, don’t do that. Don’t back off now. Tell me why you’re upset. I need to know.”

That made Cas angry again and Dean found himself slammed into the wall once more. “ _Need_? I thought you needed _me_ , Dean Winchester. I thought, after all that happened that night after Nora’s, everything we talked about…”

“You slept with April!” The words were ripped from Dean’s throat like they’d been on string and Cas had yanked it.

The angel’s eyes went wide and his wings flared up. Dean once again grabbed hold without thinking. The feathers were soft under his fingers and he caressed them without realizing he was doing it.

“I’d spent all that time searching for you, worrying about you, missing you and you went and slept with the first random woman who asked!”

Cas looked incredulous. “How many women have _you_ slept with, Dean? I learned about humanity from you and that was something you always did. Intercourse with random women, whenever you felt scared or sad. Well, guess what, Dean? I was both. I was homeless and hungry and she took me in and gave me food and showed me all the affection you’ve denied me - “ He broke off abruptly, obviously having revealed more than he intended.

Dean didn’t want to fight anymore. He didn't want to deny either of them anymore. He was tired now. The mark might be the end of him and dammit, he wanted something good before he went. Something he maybe shouldn’t have, but something he’d wanted for a long, long time.

He pulled his hands out of Cas’ feathers and grabbed his face instead. He pressed his mouth against those lush pink lips and kissed, roughly at first, then softer. His hands dropped to Cas’ shoulders. He was surprised when he felt the angel’s body relax, even more shocked when a thick, strong tongue snaked between his parted lips and caressed his own.

He felt rather than saw wings fold up around him. He could smell them, he thought. It was an earthy, musky scent he’d never quite smelled before. He didn't know why it seemed to feed his arousal, but it did. This kiss wasn’t even about that...until it was.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pressed down into his memory foam mattress. Nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, but then suddenly, with a press of Cas’ hand, they were both naked.

Dean gasped as he felt the cool skin of Cas’ stomach against the heat of his erection. Cas, while not very experienced, as far as Dean knew, had apparently been watching humanity a little more closely than Dean had realized. He didn’t miss a trick. Warm wet lips pressed across his jaw, down his neck, chased by tongue and teeth.

That mouth played with his collarbone, the meat of his shoulder, then a nipple. Then the other. Cas seemed to want to taste all of him and Dean did not object as hands and mouth roamed over all of his body - even parts no one else had ever touched in bed before, like the bottoms of his feet.

When he felt that perfect mouth on his aching cock, Dean thought he would lose his mind. Then a wing brushed lightly over his chest and he _knew_ he would. Suddenly the wings, which had previously been only sheltering him, took up the same agenda as Cas’ mouth and fingers. Searching, caressing and teasing Dean into a mindless, gasping mess.

He felt a finger press against his hole, but he almost didn’t notice because a feather was teasing his nipple until he had to bite back a scream. Cas’ tongue laved over his shaft then and the finger pressed forward. The wing stroked over his whole chest while Cas began working him open. Dean didn’t even care where he’d gotten the lube.

So lost was he in sensation, he was surprised when Cas was suddenly pressing Dean’s knees toward his chest and kneeling between his legs. Dean could almost focus now that the hand and mouth weren’t doing those maddening things to him, but the wings were still caressing him, one of them even stroking the side of his ass.

“May I, Dean?” Cas asked, unsure again suddenly.

Dean drew him down into another kiss, whispering, “Please” against his lips. He got lost in the kiss and the unending brushes of feathers against his skin, so it came as a shock when Cas’ cock breached him. It was a pleasant surprise, though. Dean felt the stretch and burn and the sensation of being filled.

He need more. He rolled his hips forward, taking more of Cas into him. It snapped Cas out of his hesitation. The angel pulled back and thrust his hips forward, hard. He drove all the way inside Dean, who keened with the overwhelming feeling of it. He found a fast and wonderful rhythm, but then Cas pressed one of his legs down more and the angle became nearly perfect.

Now each stroke brought Cas’ cock against that amazing nerve center that made Dean hear stars and feel fireworks and taste color. Dean buried his fingers into Cas’ wings as he spiraled up and up and up. He tugged and caressed them without even being aware of it. Mostly, he just held onto them for dear life as Cas pounded into him and drove him insane.

Their voices mingled, a series of curses and repetitions of each other’s names. Finally, Cas reached down to stroke Dean’s cock and without warning Dean was coming, shaking, arching and spurting hot, thick come as far as the side of his neck and as close as down Cas’ fingers. WIth a hoarse cry that sounded like Dean’s name, Cas was coming, too. Dean wasn’t sure if he could feel it or if it was an illusion, but he was too blissed out to care.

When it was over, Cas pulled him close. The wing resumed stroking over him, seeming to whisper the same phrases as Cas’ lips. Phrases that sounded suspiciously like words Dean had been unable to say in that crypt. Words Dean had replaced with “I need you.”

“You, too, Cas,” he whispered, pressing kisses of his own against the angel’s throat. “You, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Dimples can't seem to write anything but angsty porn" :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
